


Hand

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Time before love [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: "give and take" to friends to lovers, First Kiss, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Hisoka decides to "help" Illumi with his job. As expected, the help is not appreciated.





	Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Had to rearrange the "Time before love series," since this is Hisoka & Illumi's first kiss, so this is part 1, and "Game" is part 2

Illumi did not enjoy taking the contracts in York New City – it always seemed his targets purposefully spent their time at the seediest establishments the city had to offer. Illumi would have never gone anywhere near one of those places if not for his work. But a job is a job, so Illumi did not have a choice but to head over to one particularly crummy establishment, where he knew his target was spending time. 

Illumi’s phone buzzed, and he quickly glanced at the screen. 

“Done with the job yet?” read the message from Hisoka.

Illumi sighed. _I should not have told him I was in town at all,_ Illumi thought to himself, annoyed. But the night before, feeling rather bored, Illumi agreed to meet Hisoka for drinks after he was done with his current contract. Illumi was slightly suspicious of the fact that Hisoka knew when he’d be in town – Hisoka, of course, claimed it was merely a coincidence, but Illumi knew better than to believe him. 

“Not yet,” Illumi replied to the message, putting the phone away. A quick beeping sound forced Illumi to look at the screen again. 

“It’s taking you a while…Need a hand?” was Hisoka’s answer. 

Illumi felt annoyed. _Who does he think he is?_ After all, Illumi was a professional assassin, and Hisoka – an amateur killer at best. _As if I’d ever need his help._

“Don’t even think about it,” Illumi typed. 

“Ah, but I really think I should. Especially since you don’t want me to,” Hisoka replied. 

“Stay out of it or else…” Illumi answered, feeling irritation bloom into anger. As he sent the message, he suddenly stopped. _Oh. Oh no. That was a bad idea – Hisoka never misses out on a possibility of a fight._

Just as Illumi expected, Hisoka’s answer arrived promptly. 

“See you soon, Illumi ♥,” read the text. 

Once he read the text, Illumi started walking faster. Realistically, Hisoka did not know who Illumi’s target was or where the target was, so chances of him successfully interfering with Illumi’s job were slim. However, Illumi couldn’t be too sure – while he hadn’t known Hisoka for too long, he had already learned that Hisoka was quite unpredictable. _So it is possible he somehow obtained the information._

The streets in this part of town were poorly lit, and the front of the establishment where Illumi’s target was spending his evening looked positively derelict. Despite its outward appearance, the place was quite busy with people. Illumi looked around and made his way to the bar, then sat down and ordered a drink. 

He noticed the target – on old, balding man in a light beige suit - sitting on the balcony of the second floor. Illumi momentarily thought about making his way up the staircase, but realized that no one, but the target and a few people who appeared to be the target’s security guards, were there. Illumi’s theory was confirmed when he saw a man, dressed the same way as the men sitting with his target, standing by staircase guarding it. _I’ll have to find another way._

Illumi looked around, pondering the best way to get rid of his target. Of course, starting a bloodbath and fighting all his guards as well as some of the patrons was always a possibility, but Illumi knew he could probably come up with a better way. _Besides the target could escape into the alleyway during the commotion, which would not be optimal._

A few moments later Illumi settled on using his needle on one of the security guards on the second floor to manipulate him into killing the target. _Yes, that should work._ Just as Illumi was eyeing the distance to the guard to determine if he could throw the needle at without anyone noticing, the front door opened and Hisoka walked in. 

Illumi wanted to kill him right then and there, and it took quite a bit of self-control to turn around, and keep drinking his drink, while pretending to not notice him. Hisoka did not make this task easy, as he walked over to the bar and sat right next to Illumi. 

“What are you doing here?” Illumi whispered angrily after Hisoka ordered a drink. 

“Lending you a hand, of course,” a sly smile spread on Hisoka’s lips. 

“You should keep your hands to yourself,” Illumi scoffed angrily. 

“That would be quite boring,” Hisoka said, then paused and looked Illumi in the face, “On a second thought I could probably find a way to entertain myself with the hand that you so rudely rejected.”

Illumi shook his head – of course, making inappropriate double entendres was another hobby of Hisoka’s. 

Hisoka suddenly smiled and said, “So that’s just what I’m going to do.”

Before Illumi had a chance to express his disgust at Hisoka’s desire to over share, Hisoka got up from his seat and disappeared in the crowd. _Good riddance,_ Illumi thought, turning around to see if the security guard was still standing close to the railings of the balcony. Illumi took a moment to aim at the guard, when suddenly he heard a loud scream and people started running out of the establishment. 

As Illumi looked in the direction of the scream, he saw Hisoka with the security guard that was guarding the entry to the staircase. The guard was dead, pinned to the wall by five of Hisoka’s cards. Illumi looked to the balcony, only to see that his target disappeared. _Damn this fool._

He rushed out the side door to see his target fleeing through the alleyway, the four security guards following him close. As the target spotted Illumi over his shoulder, he ordered the security guards to hold Illumi off and kept running. _This will be easy._

It took Illumi just a few moments to deal with the target’s guards. When he was done, he saw that the target was still just down the alley. Before Illumi approached the man, however, the man suddenly fell to his knees. It was then that Illumi saw a car sticking out of the target’s throat. In front of the target stood Hisoka, smirking in the most irritating fashion. 

“See, things go much faster when I lend you a hand,” Hisoka said, looking at Illumi. 

Illumi felt extremely annoyed. He was panning to do this job cleanly, but instead Hisoka started a bloodbath – and also killed Illumi’s target. _But then, the job is done. Although, father will not be pleased that someone interfered._

“Do not do this again,” Illumi replied, looking at Hisoka, who slowly approached him. 

“Or what?” Hisoka stopped right in front of Illumi. 

“I’ll kill you,” Illumi said, simply – he was not threatening, just informing. 

“Ah, but now I feel like I must – after all, fighting you will be so much fun,” Hisoka replied, still smirking. 

For a moment, Illumi’s self-control slipped his grasp, and he grabbed Hisoka by the collar, pushing him against the wall. 

“This is my last warning,” he said, staring in Hisoka’s face. 

“You know, I thought you did look quite exquisite when you fight – not only your technique, but also all the bloodlust, the dark excitement of taking life,” Hisoka suddenly said, “But I must admit, I like this look on you as well – anger suits you. Ah, don’t look at me like that, it makes me so excited.”

Illumi let go of Hisoka’s collar, taking a step back. _I will not play this sick game._

“I am serious. If you interfere with my work again, I will make you regret it.”

“And if I kiss you?”

It took Illumi a moment to understand the questions, but Hisoka’s lips were already on his, hot and demanding. The kiss was fast and rough, and left Illumi confused by the warm feeling pooling in his chest, and spreading through his body. He could not remember ever feeling this way before. 

Illumi did not even notice how he ended up being the one pushed against the wall this time around. Illumi wondered to himself why he hasn’t shoved Hisoka off yet and walked away. Meanwhile Hisoka himself was wasting no time, with his hands touching and exploring Illumi’s body. Illumi felt one of Hisoka’s hands snake to his lower stomach – and lower – and the sensation of warmth became almost overwhelming under Hisoka’s touch. 

Illumi did not even notice how his own fingers snaked through Hisoka’s hair, as he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Illumi realized that Hisoka did not lie – he could now feel that Hisoka was, indeed, very excited by the situation.

A sudden loud crashing noise from the street abruptly dispelled whatever madness that overcame them, and Illumi pushed Hisoka away. 

“Took you a while,” Hisoka said, smirking widely, trying to pull Illumi back with one hand.

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Illumi replied with indignation. 

“Oh? A moment ago you clearly didn’t mind a…helping hand,” Hisoka let out a laugh. 

Illumi scoffed, then turned around, to walk out from the alleyway onto the main street. 

“What about that drink you promised?” Hisoka called out from behind him. 

“We’ve already had it. Right before you decided to meddle with my contract,” Illumi replied without looking back. 

As irritated as Illumi was with Hisoka’s antics, in truth, he would not mind having drink with him. But after what just transpired, Illumi could not guarantee that the situation would not get far past _helping hands_ if they were to get drunk together. He could not allow that. _No, Hisoka’s smugness after the fact would be completely insufferable. This cannot happen._

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if anyone wants to talk to me about these two fools, my [ askbox ](https://alyssaallyrion.tumblr.com/ask) is always open. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
